Growing Up For Death BeYoNd Death Kisuke Urahara
by UraharaSteph
Summary: This story goes right the way back to when Kisuke Urahara was first starting out in the 2nd squad. It's funny and at time romantic. Warning: May have spoilers for those who are not up to date with the manga. If you don't care then you're welcome to read
1. Official Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters. The only character I have created in this chapter is Sapphire Ukiuno. Tite Kubo owns everything else.

**Growing Up For Death BeYoNd Death**

_**Official Mission**_

"STAND UP KISUKE!" Sapphire couldn't help but laugh at Yoruichi Shihōin as she shouted at the blond who lay helplessly on the floor, in an uproar of dust. Unfortunately for the young women, her giggles attracted the eyes of her trainer Yoruichi.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself, as the cat like lady's eyes pierced through the blue eyed brunette.

"I dunno what you're laughing at, you have to do this in a minute yourself." Even though Yoruichi could scare the living daylights out of Sapphire sometimes, she always had the up most respect for her. She bowed her head at the tanned female and stuttered a 'sorry'.

"Captain Shihōin, please let me rest, I've been at this for hours now." Kisuke Urahara started to stumble to a kneel. He panted a little as he searched for the air to talk.

Yoruichi's face tensed for a moment, but she remained calm and crouched to be eye level with the tired man and softened her expression and voice. "Kisuke, we've been friends since the dawn of time, so how many times do I have to tell you. It's just Yoruichi." Indeed, this princess was one of a kind. "We'll take a break then."

Sapphire watched the purple haired women disappear from sight, as she sped up and out of the cave they had been training in. It was Kisuke's first attempt at creating an underground training place, and it turned out fantastic. The brunette rushed down from the rock she stood upon to tend to Kisuke. She gave him a cup of water accompanied with a gentle smile.

"Thanks." He returned the smile and took the water from her hands.

Both Kisuke and Sapphire were new members in the 2nd squad and childhood friends of Yoruichi who was only slightly older than them, but stronger at the time. Since Yoruichi knew them, she pursued in training the both of them personally. To Sapphire, Yoruichi was like an older sister and a role model for her. She wanted to be better then Yoruichi, but right now, she couldn't even beat Kisuke.

"You're doing really good." Sapphire couldn't think of anything else to say to the young man. She just wanted him to know that she's supporting him all the way, and always had been.

"Yeah, but '_really good' _isn't good enough for Captain Shihōin." His face dulled a little.

"You know she hates being called that." Sapphire sympathized for her friend.

"I know. That's why I call it her." Kisuke gave a toothy grin before looking up at the artificial sky that he had casted over the cave with his Kido.

"Grow up Kisuke." Neither of them were children, but they both had their times when they acted so childish. Sapphire smiled playfully at Kisuke who just continued to stare at the fake blue sky.

He looked back down into the cup of ice cold water. He saw his reflection in the cup and frowned. He strives to be more stronger, but at the end of the day, he was just plain too lazy! Therefore, he knew that the only way he was gonna get off his butt and train, is if Yoruichi pushed him to do so. He sipped a little of the water and sighed once taking the cup away from his mouth.

Sapphire looked at him questioning his thoughts. Normally he would be more vibrant, but today he just looked like a miserable sod. She placed a cheesy grin on her lips and slammed down her hands on his shoulders shaking him a little.

"Why so glum genius?" She ruffled his blond hair, causing him to narrow his grey-ish blue eyes. He tensed a little and then knocked her hand away from his head.

He held on to her wrist for a moment and their eyes locked for a short second. Gloom and misery pulsed from his aura, dampening her spirit, but her will overcame the depression he was spewing. Her body took on a more serious stance as he let go of her. He stood up and turned his back to the girl, but before taking any other action, he looked over his shoulder and gave her kind smile.

"Don't worry about it Sapphire." With those words he grabbed his Zanpaku-to and held it in front of him, resiting the wakening command to release the power of his crimson princess. "Awaken, Benihime!" As he spoke, Yoruichi dropped down the entrance of the cave, a smirk laced upon her lips.

After a few hours of painful training, the day had faded into a lively evening weekend in soul society. As the three took to the surface of the land, their nostrils were suddenly ambushed with the thick smell of sake scenting the air. Their ears twitched with an obnoxious sound of snoring coming from behind a willow tree. Yoruichi's sharp eyes caught site of the edge of a straw hat and a pink flowery shawl siting upon the grass.

She stealthily made her way beside the tree, seeing a bottle beside the bright pink shawl. She kicked it only to find it light, therefore indicating it was empty. Her head peered around the tree and she chuckled in her throat.

"Captain Shunsui Kyoraku!" Her loud and shrilling voice caused the brown haired captain to awaken from his sleep with a jolt.

He rubbed his dark eyes in the shadow of his hat and gave out a yawn, quickly followed by a stretch. He tipped up his hat a little to look at Yoruichi. He gave her a warming smile then took to his feet, noticing Sapphire and Kisuke stood behind her.

"You know Yoruichi, it's not a nice thing to be shouting in one's ear when they are blissfully asleep." His speech stopped to allow another yawn out. "It doesn't matter how pretty you are, it doesn't excuse you for being impolite." It appeared that Shunsui was in a playful mood.

"Stick it Shun- Kun. Shouldn't you be getting back to your squad before Lisa starts to worry?"

"I don't think she'll be that worried about me actually." He smiled a little. "But I guess you're right, I should get back." He stepped aside to look at Kisuke and Sapphire, then looked back at Yoruichi. "Who are them two?"

"What you haven't met them yet?!" The princess stared at him wide eyed. "This is Sapphire Ukiuno and Kisuke Urahara! Two of my best friends."

He studied them for a moment. "In that case, I have a mission that they might be interested in."

The Captains pulled away for a moment and exchanged comments. Sapphire glanced over at Kisuke for a short second before darting her eyes away again. The guy picked up on this and turned to her.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing at all!" She folded her arms and pouted. "Why do you ask?"

"Cos you suddenly looked at me." Sapphire's eyes widened as nerves settled in.

"So, I was just making sure you was alright, because you didn't seem to be earlier." She smiled inside believing she had covered up the true fact for glancing over at him.

Urahara just burst out laughing at her. "You're always so concerned about me, but you're forgetting, I'm the stronger one here!"

Her temper sparked, as he had hit a tender spot. She knew he had already been given a seat, yet she wasn't considered strong enough. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her with a coarse expression deep in the scrunchies of her face.

"Listen here Kisuke, just because you have a fancy number next to your name, doesn't mean you're stronger than me." OK, that was a lie, but she didn't like the idea of that '_idiot'_ being stronger than her.

He smiled at her and pulled away from her grasp. He laughed once more but not in a mocking way. Before he could speak, Yoruichi and Shunsui returned to their sight with smirks. The Stare that they were given from the two captains were sort of creepy...

"Kisuke Urahara! It is your job as a seated member to complete this mission I'm about to give you and Sapphire Ukiuno, if you really want a seat in my squad, you need to complete this mission along side him! Do you bother understand?!"

Both nodded in agreement, despite not knowing the first thing about this mission. None of them had experienced a mission that involved going to the world of the living, but something told them that they were about to get a full blown adventure on Earth. It was quite confusing why a Captain from another squad would have THEM of all people, for fill a mission. However, it was neither of their places to question this.

"I want you two to go to the land of the living." They smiled at each other, for both of their thoughts were right, and it would be their first time there on duty. "You're going to Western Tokyo!"


	2. Chapter 2

The only characters which are mine in this is Sapphire and Zaisuki Tsukigaki! Which is based on my friend Brianna XD Kisuke Urahara is Tite Kubo's!

**Chapter 2**

**__****Tsukigaki's Sweets **

Yoruichi pushed a strand of short purple hair behind her ear, still smiling down on the two. Shunsui studied their reaction and was filled with joy. He took out a rolled up piece of paper from the sleeve of his shawl. He placed it in Kisuke's hands and tilted his hat forward a little, before leaving the three to discuss things.

Kisuke blinked not knowing what to expect on the paper. He looked at Yoruichi, who nodded to him as if to say _'Gosh damn it Kisuke read it already!'_. He pulled the paper open and his vision was quickly bombarded with Japanese characters. His eyes scanned over the note with deep concentration. Sapphire waited with patience, watching every studying move he made.

"'Western Tokyo, Japan. Karakura town has been riddled with strange spiritual pressure. Most likely just a slight alter in Hollow's power. Never the less, I would like two trust worthy shinigami to go and check this place out. It is our job to ensure the safety of the living and the ceased souls on Earth'." Kisuke finished quoting the paper. "It's not even signed by anyone." He looked at Yoruichi questioningly.

The dark skinned women nodded her head and folded her arms. "Shunsui asked if you were trust worthy, which indeed you are, and then passed over the order to me. It's not that no-one in his devision is trust worthy, but they really don't need high ranking officers for this job-"

"But I'm high ranking!" Urahara interrupted with a creased face.

"KISUKE!" Yoruichi's voice sent shivers down both his and Sapphire's body. "Let me finish!" She continued, her face tensed. "Shunsui doesn't share that deep bonds with the lower ranking members, so he can not be entirely sure they can be trusted. When I mentioned I knew you two, one who doesn't have a seat, and another who is the 12th seater, he immediately asked if I could take the orders and pass them on to you. I ACCEPTED ON YOUR BEHALF! Isn't that great?" Yoruichi smiled looking at the two.

They nodded their heads, too afraid to speak a word. Before Yoruichi became a captain, both Sapphire and Kisuke could speak so calm and informal to her, with out being terrified. She still wished they spoke to her like that, but with her being a princess and a captain, there was something just too frightening about that title to speak so casual with her.

Yoruichi was already thinking about making Kisuke her 5th seat. In awhile more time, perhaps even a 3rd seat. She wanted to train with him as much as she could, after all, he was smart and strong and with a little push even had the right personalty and skills to become a captain. She saw real potential in the guy. She wished she could say the same for Sapphire as well. She had great skill, but lacked confidence to do anything. She could see that Sapphire had passion to stand up for what she believed in and could keep on trying at things, but when it came down to it, she was just too innocent for battle.

"Yoruichi-Sama, when does this mission start?" Blue eyes questioned.

"Tomorrow morning." was the response Sapphire got.

The next day, the two shingami stood in front of the portal between the two different worlds. Indeed they were very excited, but utterly confused and scared about what they may in counter. A flash of white light blinded them, and with out a word, they felt a stern hand in their backs, pushing them to the world of the living. Their high pitched screams filled the air and in a matter of seconds they were floating in the evening sky of Karakura town. Their eyes scanned over the land, seeing the lights flicker and a beautiful park where the trees stood tall, scratching the sky. The flutter of wings accompanied them and Yoruichi's voice whispered through the delicate creature.

"Your mission starts now. You will live as normal humans, that's why we gave you human money to help you start up your own lives. Remember to keep an eye out and I'll let you know when you should come back." She explained as the butterfly left them to it.

"It's beautiful, Kisuke." A dazzled Sapphire stated as she floated through the air, allowing the evening chill to softly comb through her golden brown ringlets.

"I suppose it is." Kisuke just agreed in an emotionless tone.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the ground. His grasp was tight and harsh and his face was creased with a stern expression as his thoughts concentrated on the place below him. Their feet lightly landed on the ground outside of a small house, almost singled off from the rest of the town, even though it fitted between two other shops. His eyes studied the sign that read 'Tsukigaki's Sweets'.

"I never expected one of them to still be alive and run a sweet shop." Kisuke chuckled.

He let go of Sapphire's wrist, and she titled her head and peered at the building in front of her. She looked quite puzzled and wondered why Kisuke had pulled her down here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this place, so why the significants?

"I don't get it..." Sapphire innocently said.

He looked at her clueless expression. "I hate it when you go all innocent!" He shouted, trying to hold back a little blush. It's true he did hate her lack of knowledge, but the face she pulled when she had no idea was just to die for.

The loudness of his voice set off a bright light in one of the windows. Both of the shingami's hands hovered by the hilts of their zanpaku-tos as the increasing sound of foot steps approached them. Kisuke grinned a little, knowing fully what to expect. The footsteps stopped, and the door slid to the other side.

Their hands were automatically grasping their blades, but they still hadn't drawn yet. A young women dressed in traditional Japanese clothing stepped out into the evening. She fanned herself with a cheap white wooden fan and gave out a big yawn. She rubbed her green eyes and stared at the two in front of her shop.

"She's just human, she can't see us." Sapphire announced, relaxing her stance.

"Incorrect. She can see us and hear us perfectly." Kisuke remained ready to fight.

The women put away her fan and tied her long brown hair back into a bun. She slipped into slippers which were out on her porch. "So much for an early night." She mumbled. "Evening scum. Zaisuki Tsukigaki, pleased to meet ya." With those words, a blue bow and arrow formed in her hands. She took up a firing stance, and pulled back the arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Kisuke Urahara or Ryuuken Ishida. I only own Sapphire, Zaisuki is my friend's character that has been altered for my story. Everything else is Tite Kubo's... and I'm not Tite Kubo**

**__****Chapter 3**

**__****Don't Ever Touch My Kisuke**

Sapphire had finally clicked why Urahara had rushed down to this spot. Quincies were annihilated years and years ago(note: Quincies were annihilated 200 years before Tite Kubos Bleach story. Don't believe me, google it), but I suppose Zaisuki Tsukigaki had managed to give soul society the slip. Kisuke had picked up on this spiritual pressure and immediately rushed to the scene where the women was sleeping in the candy shop. Sapphire studied the expression on the women's face. She seemed to be very reluctant to shoot. Kisuke, by this time had Benihime drew, but Sapphire still stood there empty handed.

Nothing happened for the moment. The sky rolled further and further into night. Awkward silence held both Kisuke and Zaisuki back from attacking. Sapphire cut her eyes, watching the two as she quickly became bored and tired.

"To hell with it. If higher ranking Shinigami fail to do their job, then I'll do it for them. DIE SCUM!" With those words, Kisuke charged forward.

Zaisuki shot a blue arrow in the blonde's direction, but he avoided it by swinging his body to the right. He ran up to Zaisuki, their noses brushed for a second, and Kisuke swung his sword. The only damage it could do, was dirty her clothes a little before she disappeared from sight, reappearing behind him shooting four arrows at him. One pierced through his arm, causing him to yell in pain. He turned his body, only to get another arrow in the shoulder of his other arm. The two other arrows were aimed for his legs, knocking him to the ground. Sapphire could hear the arrows shatter his bones as they pinned his legs to the ground. Kisuke's howl disrupted the early night's sky.

Zaisuki yawned, preparing another arrow for a near shot. As her fingers let go, Sapphire ran to Kisuke in a split second. Her Zanpaku-to was raised horizontally across her body, fighting off the arrow. She turned the blade a little and cut throw the bundle of spirit partials as if it was butter.

The quincy widened her emeralds as she stared into her opponent's eyes. There was no white of her eyes, just an insane glow of blue. Sapphire's face was tensed so hard, that the wrinkles dressing her face gave off their own shadows.

The shop owner relaxed a little more and pulled out a metal object. She glanced at the fired up; ready for battle Shingami, and released her Seele Schneider. Blue eyes did not flinch though. All she cared about was the safety of Kisuke.

Zaisuki swung her sword-like bow and arrow at the zanpaku-to wielder. Sapphire's eyes glistened as her blade cut through Zaisuki's sword. The Quincy fell quickly confused, as the young soul dashed and slashed her blade at the Quincy. Zaisuki tried her best to evade the furious swings and stabs, but Sapphire left her no time to pull back an arrow and attack.

Kisuke's eyes were watering from the pain that paralyzed his legs, but he could still witness the amazing strength that Sapphire was releasing. Never once had he seen Sapphire fight with such passion. Was all this just because he got hurt? He dragged himself a little, to take a closer look at Sapphire. Her blade had slit through the Quincy's kimono, creating a hold for Sapphire to drag her around. She did so and swung Zaisuki in Kisuke's direction.

That's when he saw her face. The pupils of his eyes widened and adjusted to this new form Sapphire had taken. Her eyes were a strong blue and her expression was fierce. She had no fear and her blade was screaming 'kill'.

"Gekkou Koneko!" Her words lingered in the air as she held her weapon up into the moonlight. The blade sparkled immensely.

"Oi! Bitch!" A male voice slurred from door way.

Sapphire's eyes diverted to the figure in the shadows. Two round circles of blue light was reflected in the darkness. Another bow and arrow was facing Sapphire. Her eyes softened and she dropped her weapon. She turned back to Zaisuki, who now also faced her with an arrow pulled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave us in peace?!" The male continued.

Sapphire stared at the figure, still safe in the shadows. Kisuke observed from the ground, trying so hard to stand in protection for Sapphire.

"We're only here on a mission." Sapphire's voice had returned to innocence and she rushed to Kisuke on the floor, leaving her zanpaku-to on it's own.

The Quincies raised an eye brow at her and lowered their weapons. "On a mission to annihilate the rest of us I bet." The man stepped out of the shadows a little more. "Leave this property now!" His voice was course and quivered with upset.

Sapphire looked up at the man as she knelt on the floor holding Kisuke. "We aren't here to do anything to you!"

"Look, leave the girl alone. She only brought out her zanpaku-to in my defense! If you wanna pick a fight, pick it with me!" Kisuke squeaked.

The brunette man in the door way made his weapon completely disappear. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned his back on the two Shinigami. "I don't fight those who are defenseless." He walked into the building lighting up a cigarette.

All eyes turned to Zaisuki who just stood watching the man disappear. She walked over to the Shinigami. Sapphire pulled Kisuke closer to her out of fear. He tried to hold back a huge blush as his nose nuzzled it's way in between her breasts, unknowingly to her.

The Quincy knelt with them. "I'm sorry about Ryuuken. He's not the most social being." Her hands wrapped around the arrows in Kisuke's legs. She closed her eyes, and the arrows burst into single spirit partials that she seemed to suck into her fingers and into Kisuke's wounds. "I believe you're not here to kill us." She gave out some sort of forced smile, as if she didn't want to believe them.

Kisuke pulled his head away from Sapphire's bust, reluctantly. She let go of him and watched his hands run over his legs. "T-there back to normal?" He stuttered questioningly. He knew Quincies couldn't heal, yet this one could?

"It's taken years to get it, but I did." Her face was plastered with a proud smile. "I learned how to use spirit particles to heal souls." She stopped for a moment, trying to think up a clever name for this technique. She failed of course.

Now they could see her more close, she only looked to be a year or so older than Kisuke, who looked to be around 18. Her skin had a healthy glow and she seemed to have glitter on her cheeks. She pulled out a pair of glasses from the sleeve of her outfit. She slid them on as if to get a better look at the two.

"W-Why are you helping me? I-I just tried to kill you..." Kisuke's voice bounced in confusion.

"Because the both of ya remind me of me and Ryuuken." Her grin turned a little more toothy.

Kisuke looked as if he was about to say something offensive, but his mouth was suddenly pushed up against the palm of Sapphire's hand. She rambled on about complete nothings to Zaisuki, not allowing to Kisuke to say a clear word. He tried to speak, but it was all muffled. His temper grew a little and his face relaxed with misery. Then all of a sudden, Zaisuki's and Sapphire's little girly chit chat was disrupted by-

"AHHHH! KISUKE! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Sapphire screamed looking at her palm which dripped with saliva where Kisuke had licked her hand. Her head snapped around at the blonde on the ground, who was rolling in laughter.

"Next time don't try to silence me." His laughter settled and he sat up straight, acting more his age. His features softened and a small smile was on his face. "Thanks Sapphire."

She looked at him puzzled for a moment. "Why?"

"You went out of your way to protect me."

Blue eyes blushed for a moment and looked at the ground. She had never felt so angered to fight before. She would always be so hesitant, but I suppose when dear friends were involved, she would do what ever it took. "It was nothing." She whispered, still not looking away from the ground.

"Do you love birds have anywhere to stay to night?" The Quincy interrupted, flicking out her fan and laughing behind it.

The two Shinigami snapped their heads around, blushing. "L-Love birds?! No no, we're nothing like that!" They both stated in unison, their arms flailing around.

"But- we do need some where to stay..." Kisuke's eyes hinted towards the shop beside them.

Zaisuki smiled and retracted her fan, smacking Kisuke gently on the head with it. "Yes you can stay here." She smiled again, as if knowing he was going to ask. "Ryuuken wont be too pleased, but I've got him trained. Whipped like a dog!" She stood up and signaled the two to follow her.

They looked at each other and nodded. Sapphire helped up her friend and they made their way into the shadows of the sweet smelling sugar shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Chapter 4**

**__****You're In My Nightmares**

"Ryuuken! They are staying and that's it!" Zaisuki's voice was loud and obnoxious.

Sapphire could hear the arguing of the couple perfectly. Each word they slashed out at each other in a violent tone. She shut her eyes away and drooped her head a little letting the ringlets brush against her cheeks, while dangling with her saddened head. Zaisuki told her to keep in this room until she said it was alright to come out. It was dark and small with no window allowing the moon's light in. It seemed more like a damp prison cell with the cold paved floor and two blankets to serve as a bed. The only seat she had was the bony, devoured wooden one she was already sitting on. She could feel the weight of the world above her. It depressed her spirit and she felt so cold under ground.

"Sa-ph-y." She heard a playful voice creep from behind the door. She recognized it to be Kisuke's, but the two had been separated, just in case they were up to something sneaky. "Sapphire?" His voice continued to pester the sulking girl. She watched the door handle twitch. It was the only door in the house that wasn't a sliding screen, and she was under the impression it had been locked. "Why do ya look so dull?" His cheesy smile seemed to brighten the room.

"Kisuke!" She shouted in a whisper. "You're meant to stay in your room fool!" She snapped, but kept her voice low as Kisuke trotted his way into the room.

"There's sixteen rooms under the shop, all like this one." He stated off topic, wondering away from the words she said. "Five star treatment." He whispered in a sarcastic tone.

"You've been snooping around?" Sapphire's expression was one of which, where she didn't look impressed.

Kisuke nodded his head, continuing in the room, walking around jotting down mental notes about the room. He went on to explaining how the rooms under this shop was amazing, but he could probably extend it and make it into a fantastic training ground like the cave in Soul Society. Sapphire refused to pay attention to his ludicrous fantasies.

"Why so happy?" He questioned, once again sarcastically.

"I feel like we're prisoners. Couldn't we have found somewhere else to stop?"She inquired, glancing over at the Gigai slumped in the corner of the room.

The blonde followed her vision and sighed. "Why haven't you got into it yet?"

"There's no need to if they can already see us."

"That's not the point. We were supposed to be in them as soon as we touched Earth's soil."

"I can do what I want." The damp room had seemed to dampen Sapphire's joy. She was normally the one making sure Kisuke was following the orders. "There's no point to this stupid mission, and I don't want to stay in some gritty prison underground. Besides, what if the alter in spiritual pressure is those Quincies? What if they're the ones we have to get rid of?" Sapphire couldn't bring herself to look at Kisuke. Perhaps it was just the room, but she had fallen into a very stinker attitude.

"They're not." He calmly put his hands in the pocket of his denim jeans. This was when Sapphire first noticed he was already in his own gigai, and had scooped up some clothes. He wore some cheap white trainers with a black rim. Denim jeans and a green long sleeved top, or T-shirt, she couldn't tell because of the clean white jacket that he wore, open at the chest. "Yoruichi sent a butterfly. She said she could feel an out burst of energy. It seemed to be you, but she wasn't sure, and warned me that there are Quincies about, but are under observation by Shinigami." He scratched the back of his head as he glanced over at Sapphire, who was still studying his new profile. "Apparently the odd pressure is definitely leaning towards Hollow."

Her jewel eyes looked him up and down one last time before speaking. "What are you wearing?" Her face was clearly trying to maintain a snicker.

"Clothes." He chuckled in his throat a little before giving a real answer. "Apparently this is what America is all about."

"But we're in Japan."

"Naah really? I thought this was China." Once again his sarcastic tone spoiled the air.

His head was suddenly whipped with the edge of cheap wood. His head twisted to see who hit him, pretending to sob a little.

"Kisuke-Kun!" Zaisuki smiled playfully. "I said not to go near the girl."

"Zaisuki-Kun! I said not to call me 'Kisuke-Kun'!" He altered his voice so he was imitating her jokey high pitched tone.

"I don't speak like that." She cut her eyes at him and frowned.

"Course not." He smirked to himself.

"You can stay in here a while longer if you like, but if Ryuuken catches you, he wont be happy." Zaisuki smiled.

She turned to leave the room but her glance diverted to the Gigai slumped in the corner. She shook her head and thought nothing of it. She left the room, shouting the door behind her. No locking sound was heard, but they could here her footsteps clank off into the distance.

Kisuke eyes the room and picked up the lifeless Gigai. He threw it at Sapphire which made her wobble on the chair and fall off it. She rubbed her arm which she'd tried to break the fall with, and slowly turned to look at the old chair. Two of the legs had snapped and the Gigai was lying over it.

"Get in it already, I wont look." His face twisted into a perverted grin.

She cut her eyes at him and scooped up the dummy body, taking it out of the room on a hunt for clothes. She shut the door gently behind her, leaving Kisuke alone to think. He dropped himself down onto the blanket made bed. He crossed his legs and took off his white jack staring out it for a moment. He was bored. Very bored. Overwhelmingly bored. He continued to wait in silence, till the door clicked open.

"Well?" He heard Sapphire's voice and shot his head up to look at the entering female.

"Well what?" He stared at the white heals first, not the best to fight in, but he knew this girl would most likely avoid fighting anyway.

"About my outfit?!" She pestered, giving him a little twirl.

His eyes crawled up her legs to her knees where she wore a white and blue skirt that was tight fitting to her thighs. "What outfit?" His eyes widened even more so.

"The one I'm wearing!" She murmured, a little disappointed that he didn't notice.

He continued to slowly study the new Sapphire in front of him. His eyes meeting with a blue ribbon serving as a belt going around her 'perfectly' sized waist. Kisuke's eyes were stunned at the matching t-shirt that had a box shaped open area around the chest, showing just a tiny bit of cleavage. His eyes stayed there for a moment before looking at the silver and blue locket she had around her neck in the shape of a cat face.

"Meh, you don't look so great." He smiled and through himself on his back on the bed, holding back a blush.

"W-What?" She rushed over to the bed, looking down on him, a saddened face. "R-really?"

"You don't look great Sapphy. You look stunning." He smiled, allowing his blush to crack through a little more.

"Th-thanks." Sapphire gave out an innocent grin before shoving him off the bed.

The two stayed up for a long while talking about different things. Mostly about what sort of mission that they had been assigned. Sapphire gave out a huge yawn and lay down under one of the blankets. It was so cold so Kisuke tried to use the white jack to warm her up. After awhile he got very cold himself and took the jacket back. Despite the depressing freezing, they both fell asleep, Kisuke's hand softly placed on her arm. No snores came from either of them.

_Sapphire's eyes flickered open. She looked around her. Her back was against the bark of a pink blossom tree. Petals were falling around her. She couldn't hear anything at all, it was complete silence. This was strange since she could see two Captains talking in the near distance. She rose only to find herself dressed in her normal uniform. Sapphire dragged her feet a little while walking to the captains engaged in talking._

"_Oh. Captain Ukitake, Shunsui."_

_This was very weird. She could swear she said that, but she couldn't hear herself say that. The two continued to talk as if she wasn't there. Her lips pouted a little as she pulled Jushiro's cloak. She remained ignored._

"_Having trouble are you?"_

_She heard a male voice and sighed in relief. Her whole body twisted in the direction of the calming voice. Her eyes laid upon the 3__rd__ seat of the 5__th__ squad. She ran through her memory as she remembered meeting the brunette glasses wearer before._

"_Aizen."_

_She mouthed, still not being able to hear her own words._

"_I can't hear anyone but you! What's happened?"_

_He did not reply to her and she dangled her head, thinking he couldn't hear her words either._

_The scene suddenly changed. Someone had an arm around her neck and he hands were trying to free her from the tight grasp. She could hear herself struggling to breath and an insane chuckle climb down the canal of her ear. A zanpaku-to's point was slightly pushing into the side of her stomach, and she began to feel light headed, even though she wasn't actually feeling any of that at all._

"_Ukiuno-Chan?"_

_Aizen was still there._

"_Help!" She could hear herself plead._

"_What would you do if I killed Urahara-Kun?"_

_His voice spilled from his sick smile and Sapphire blinked for a moment. As she reopened her eyes,they shone all blue, just like the earlier battle with Zaisuki._

"_I'd send you to hell where you belong."_

_Her tone was rough and low. With each syllable she turned more serious and disgusted at the question she was just posed with._

"_Oh. OK."_

_He didn't seem surprised. It was almost like he expected those exact words._

"_What if Urahara-Kun were to kill you?"_

"_He wouldn't"_

_She snapped._

"_Wouldn't he?"_

_Aizen's smirk grew as he clicked his fingers. The person holding blue eyes pushed her to the ground, spinning her body to make her look at them. Her eyes widened as she studied all the facial features she knew only too well. From Kisuke's lips came an inhuman laugh, wanting to kill._

"_Awaken, BENIHIME!"_

_He rammed the Zapaku-to into the girl onto the ground. Her flesh splitting as her best friend's weapon dug deeper into her soul. Everything fell into silence again and she could no longer hear her screams, nor Kisuke's insane chuckle. Everything faded to a flash of white._

She shot up opening her eyes, sweating like never before. She was shouting his name and he awoke with a jump. She turned her head creakily to look at him, her whole body shivering at the half sleeping blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Chapter 5**

**__****Tea and Crumpets**

** "Good morning!" Zaisuki sung as the blonde and brunette entered the room.**

** Sapphire held her head in the palm of her hand while Kisuke gave out a yawn, stretching his arms out and ending his actions with a smile.**

** "You have a nice sleep?" Zaisuki asked, realizing they both looked rather tired.**

** "A perfect one until I woke up to the sound of my name being screamed." Kisuke stated, cutting his eyes at Sapphire.**

** "Excuse me for living. I had a nightmare, and you were in it." Sapphire complained.**

** Zaisuki put down some extra mats around a low tea table. They all knelt around while the Quincy poured out some fresh tea. Sapphire covered her cup, and shook her head, explaining her dislike for the drink. Zaisuki nodded and diverted her eyes to the opening door.**

** "ugh" A harsh sound slurred out of the mouth, that was wrapped around a newly lit cigarette. Just a casual pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt he was wearing. The new 'American' look. Kisuke really did his research after all, but it was odd for the Shinigami to see a Japanese man in odd clothing. **

** "My sleep got disturbed last night by them two. They were sleeping together." Ryuuken fluffed his hair a little at the fringe and took up a kneeling position next to Zaisuki.**

** "W-we weren't sleeping together." Sapphire stuttered looking a little stunned.**

** "apparently she had a nightmare and I was in it." Kisuke smiled a little. He's always wanted a girl to wake up screaming his name, but, waking up from a nightmare screaming 'Kisuke' wasn't what he was hoping for.**

** "Whatever." Ryuuken grumbled, not once looking at the shinigami directly.**

** "What I want to know is." The female Quincy took a sip of her steaming tea. She smiled lightly and continued with speaking. "How did you hear his name being screamed, but I didn't?" She placed her tea cup down on the table and looked at her partner.**

** "Cos you were blocking it out with your snoring." He smirked a little, and stabbed out his smoke.**

** "I don't snore." She said, crossing her face.**

** "Oh yes you do." His voice turned a little more playful and he pushed his head closer to hers.**

** "No I don't." Zaisuki bit back in a childish tone, moving her head closer to his.**

** "You do Zaisuki." His tone became a little more low, and he rested his head on her forehead and kissed the tip of her nose, making her ache for more. Her lips crashed against his.**

** Sapphire turned to Kisuke blushing a little at the awkward moment it was for the two shinigamis. Kisuke just laughed at her red expression and coughed into his hand, gathering the love bird's attention.**

** "We're still here you know?" Kisuke announced, feeling a little left out.**

** "What? We're in love and proud of it." Zaisuki stated, a soft grin etched on her lips. "You two should either get together, or go out there and find a partner." Zaisuki thought for a moment before a sly smirk ran across her lips.**

** "Me and Kisuke?!" Shouted Sapphire.**

** "Me and Sapphire?!" Kisuke also shouted at the same time.**

** "Uh-uh. Never gonna work." They both said again in unison, shaking their head with closed eyes.**

** "In that case." Zaisuki stood up. "Me and Sapphire are going out on the pull!" She winked and a fan suddenly flared out from her hand.**

** "B-but you have a boyfriend...." Sapphire's eyes looked awkwardly over to Ryuuken.**

** "Bah. You two go out and have fun. Zaisuki can flirt, but thats all she can do." Ryuuken freely stated.**

** "You're no fun." Zaisuki playfully pouted before grabbing Sapphire.**

** "But I don't want a boyfriend. Especially not a living one." The girl tried to escape the tight grasp this women had on her. Sapphire wasn't in this world to stay, so what the heck was the point in having a boyfriend in this world?**

** "One night stands are fun you know." Zaisuki gave her a seductive wink and laughed.**

** Before the confused girl could innocently ask what 'one night stands' were, Kisuke Urahara butted in. "No way! What do you take this girl for? A kitten of the big bad cat house? She's not wearing a sign that says £10 an hour you know!" Kisuke stood up with a disgusted look. He robbed Sapphire's wrist from Zaisuki and held onto her arm tight.**

** "I was only joking...." The Quincy blinked but then smiled. "You're very protective over her aren't you?"**

** Kisuke looked away for a second and smiled, letting Sapphire go. "She's one of my oldest friends, what do you expect?" The innocent brunette looked up at him and smiled. "If it wasn't for this girl, you probably would have killed me." He maneuvered his sight onto the little bit shorter girl. "Thank you." He said, showing his late gratitude. **

** "It was a pleasure." She bowed her head at him and then returned her sight onto Zaisuki. "He's right you know." Her voice bulged with a rougher tone, she had a knack for being all sweet one second, and harsh the next. "I'm not some slut that you can sell off the street corner."**

** "I didn't have any intention of selling you."**

** "Well I'm not going to go for free." There was no gaps between the speaking.**

** "I was only joking you know Sapphy-Chan" Zaisuki laughed and dragged her away. "But whatever, you're coming shopping with me and if you pull, you pull."**

** "Sounds... fair." She looked wearily at Kisuke, a sad face asking him for help.**

** "Why don't you take it there shopping with you as well?" Ryuuken pointed with the tip of his cigarette at Kisuke.**

** "Sure, we might be able to pick him up a nice girlfriend at a charity shop." **

** Kisuke did not enjoy that comment, but stood up and attended the shopping spree, just for Sapphire's sake.**

** A few hours later both Sapphire and Kisuke was exhausted. They sat on a bench in the street, guarding the bags. Three of them belonged to Zaisuki, and one belonged to Sapphire, with Kisuke buying a total of, nothing. Sapphire sigh and tipped her head back into the air, looking up into the sky.**

** "She's been in that shop for ages." Kisuke grunted, dropping his head to look into this lap.**

** "I never realized how harsh this world was." Sapphire closed her eyes for a moment in tiredness.**

** When she opened her eyes again, they met with big red orbs that shone a with a sinister glow. Short black hair slightly dressed the top of the eyes, hiding the eyebrows. A calm none expressive look was dressed upon the male's features, and the rest of his hair brushed slightly against his cheek.**

** They both blinked for a moment, neither of them moving away from each other. The guy who stood on the other side of the bench was wearing a dark green shawl with white diamonds running across the bottom. He wore baggy green trousers that went right down to his feet, and a buttoned up green shirt with a collar. It all looked a little miss matched, and his new white and green trainers weren't fitting in much either. It appeared this new fashion was catching on bit by bit.**

** Kisuke slowly turned his head and widened his eyes at seeing the two stare into each others eyes upside down, so close, not breaking away. Kisuke curiously moved his head towards them, studying their unbreakable contact.**

** "You're pretty." A low and calm British voice spoke.**

** Kisuke's face dropped a little and he retreated his body as he saw a blush arise on Sapphire's cheeks. He kept a distance on the bench, watching them closely.**

** "Thanks?" Sapphire squeaked, wondering who would come up and randomly say that to her. **

** "Jordon Creaks." He began to walk around to the other side of the bench, not taking his eyes away from hers. **

** "Sapphire Ukiuno." She replied, watching him sit between her and Kisuke.**

** "Sapphire?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "Why were you named Sapphire?" His cold hands brushed a ringlet behind her ear, and then the palm rested on her cheek. "Was it... you eyes?" Sapphire blinked for a moment.**

** "My eyes are cloudy blue, not a deep blue, so I don't know what you're on about." She smiled, and felt an urge to look away, but with his eyes still piercing through her, and his chilling hand stuck to her face, she felt almost too intimidated to move. "They called me Sapphire because it's a nice name." She shrugged a little,signaling she didn't know.**

** "If you say so." He retreated his hand and finally blinked. It almost made Sapphire give out a sigh of relief.**

** Kisuke suddenly jumped up in front of the two. A smile on his face and his arms waving in the air, drawing attention to himself. "You're English aren't you!" Kisuke was smiling, but deep down he already hated the guy as a secret death glare shot from his orbs into Jordon's red eyes.**

** "Yes." His low accent, lacking emotion answered. "You have a problem with that?" He stared at Kisuke.**

** "Not at all..." Kisuke whimpered in a whisper.**

** Zaisuki emerged from the shop, with yet another bag. She walked up to the bench and said her greetings to Kisuke and Sapphire. She then turned to say hi to the new edition of the shopping group. When she looked at him properly, her grip on the bag loosened and she nearly dropped it. The guy indeed was good looking, causing Zaisuki to immediately spin around to Urahara and ask...**

** "Who's the hottie?" Her eyes then diverted down to the innocent one sitting next to the stranger. "You pulled Sapphy-Chan?!" Zaisuki announced, causing both Sapphire and Jordon to sweat with embarrassment.**

** "No she has not!" Kisuke had a small red mark on his nose, accompanied with a furious expression.**

** Zaisuki just laughed and turned back to the stranger. "My name is ****Tsukigaki Zaisuki. A local candy shop owner!" She offered her hand out in greeting to the man.**

** He looked at her hand in silence for a few moments and then looked up at her face, not taking his hands out of his pocket. "Creaks Jordon. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." His voice was deep, yet innocent. Emotionless and stern. His voice was a sweet English accent.**

** "Jordon-Kun eh?" The Quincy tilted her head, melting in his voice.**

** "You should refer to me as Creaks-San, Tsukigaki-San." He stood up and looked down at Sapphire.**

** "oh- of course. I'm sorry." She bowed her head at the man, who didn't even give her a second glance.**

** "Sapphire, would you please accompany me to a certain place? I need your help with something."**

** "What do you mean?" She innocently asked, too afraid to go anywhere with him with out Kisuke or Zaisuki by her side.**

** "Just something I can not accomplish with out you." He looked over at Kisuke, then back at Sapphire. "If you really don't trust me, then he can come too. He's involved I suppose, Kisuke, Urahara." He then looked back at Zaisuki. "But the Quincy is not permitted on the grounds."**

** All three of them froze around this new person. Fear seeped into their bodies. They had not once mentioned that Zaisuki was a quincy, and none of them could sense any high spiritual pressure coming off of him. Neither had they mentioned Urahara's name. They all tensed and thought long and hard about Jordon Creaks.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Chapter 6**

**__****It Hurts**

** "I'm sorry Sapphire, did I scare you? Please follow me and all will be explained." Jordon stated in a mellow calm voice.**

** Sapphire, Kisuke and Zaisuki were all still in shock, none of them able to move an inch or mutter a sound. Jordon didn't think that Quincies and Shinigami would be so surprised over a psychic human that knew of these supernatural beings. Perhaps it was because over time, he had learned to keep his ability under control, allowing him to hide his 'Psychic waves' as he called them.**

** "You know, about Quincies? But you're... just human." Zaisuki stuttered, trembling towards the boy. **

** "Perhaps I'm psychic?" He said in a dull and sarcastic tone.**

** "But I can normally pick up on psychic humans, this is strange." Kisuke interrupted in a casual voice, analyzing the whole abnormal situation.**

** "Then maybe I'm a clever psychic." Jordon continued, lowering and dulling his voice even more as if he was aggravated, but he showed no sign of that on his face. "I don't have all day, Sapphire, please come with me." He began to walk not caring whether she followed him or not.**

** Sapphire watched him for a moment and then turned to Zaisuki. She waved a goodbye at her and ran off to be besides the red eyes. Kisuke eyed the two walking calmly together and noticed Sapphire looking over her shoulder with a worried smile, as if asking him to accompany them. He smirked while she still had her eyes on him, but as soon as she turned back to look at the path, he sighed.**

** "What am I going to do with that girl?" He had blinded himself to the fact that Zaisuki was right beside him, listening to his conversation to himself.**

** "Love her?" She said with a bouncy smile and a giggle behind her fan.**

** Kisuke just smiled and said a farewell to the brunette quincy, rushing to catch up with Sapphire. Zaisuki watched him and blinked for a moment, studying the smile he gave her over the suggestion she made. **

** "Where are we going Jordon?" Sapphire questioned, Kisuke soon standing beside her.**

** "Just wait an see." He told her.**

** The three had finally gotten to a small grassy area. Trees standing tall and they were far from any real civilization. Jordon lead them into the trees, and they soon got out into an open clearing. There was a large circle of stone laid out in the middle of the area, and a sword sticking up out of it. It had been lodged in there by the looks of things.**

** Kisuke's eyes widened dramatically as he stared at the sword. It wasn't just any normal sword human were used to, it was a Zanpaku-to. The hilt wrap was green and the whole appearance was a little too familiar. His fingers twitched a little and he ran in front of Jordon to the stone and the blade.**

** "I've tried to get it out. This is sacred ground and I believe that is a Shinigami's weapon." Jordon began to explain, a dull and miserable voice being used.**

** "You want me to pull it out for you?" Kisuke asked, his hand already reach out for the hilt.**

** "NO!" Jordon immediately shouted. "As I've said, this is sacred ground. Women are worshiped here, that is why I wish for Sapphire to pull it out. Her feminine hands are just the touch that would purify where the Zanpaku-to has violated with it's dirty presence."**

** Kisuke retracted his hand, a frown on his face. "Do you dislike Shinigami?"**

** "I've had a bad experience with one." He turned his head, completely away from Kisuke. Jordon's red eyes quivered and his mind played the scream of terror that his little sister gave out, while being taken captured by a Shinigami.**

** "Jordon?" Sapphire grew concerned and Jordon turned around, forcing a smile.**

** "But there are really cute Shinigami out there like you Sapphire, so it balances it all out."**

** Sapphire blushed a little and Kisuke stared at Jordon. It was more like a death glare. Kisuke stepped off of the stone, and looked at the Zanpaku-to once again. He couldn't place his finger on why it looked so familiar, but he was certain he had seen a Shinigami running around with that blade, or at least one that looked extremely like it.**

** "Couldn't you have just gotten any girl to pull it out?" Sapphire questioned.**

** "Um, that would be a problem. The Zanpaku-to is not from this realm, so a girl without psychic abilities would not be able to see it. I was out today, in search for a girl with the abilities, I then sense you and" His eyes diverted to Kisuke who was still staring at the Zanpaku-to "Him. I thought a female Shinigami would be a lot more officiant than just an ordinary girl."**

** Sapphire nodded and gave a small smile. She ran over to the Zanpaku-to and grasped it tightly in her hands. When she did, her whole body went limp, and she fell to her knees with a light headed and dizzy feeling. Her eyes automatically shut and she felt almost like she was about to drift off into sleep. **

** The moment passed and she snapped out of it by Kisuke calling her name in concern. She smiled warmly at the blonde, and used the sword to pull her to her feet. She pulled as hard as she could on it, and eventually the Zanpaku-to flew out. Sapphire fell on her backside from the relief of pressure and the blade flew out of her hands and onto the grass.**

** Jordon's hands tightened into fists and he bit his lip, turning his head with tight shut eyes. Kisuke picked up on his disturbance and turned to look at him with a raised eye brow. Just by looking at Jordon, Kisuke could see that he had done something he didn't want to do. The Shinigami peered at his partner, worried more than ever now. **

** "Thank you, Sapphire." Jordon managed to say, walking over to her as she sat up.**

** "It was nothing, but why aren't Quincies allowed here?" She picked her self up, and rubbed her back which had suffered the most damage from her fall.**

** "We see them as unholy. Not saying that Shinigami are right either, but I would rather have you here then something that demolishes beings all together." Jordon stated, a sickly feeling in his stomach.**

** "Why don't you like Shinigami Jordon?" Sapphire curiously asked.**

** "Uh- You'll find out. Now take the Zanpaku-to and go." Jordon once again looked away and pointed to the way that the three had entered.**

** Kisuke snarled a little at the black haired Englishmen, and gladly went to leave the place. Sapphire stayed put for a few moments. She looked at Jordon with wide eyes. Her fingers grabbed his wrist and his head shot around to look at her. His eyes quivering as all of her life began to flash before him. **

** "Get off!" He shouted pushing Sapphire away, knocking her to the ground, causing Kisuke to rush back over to them.**

** You see, when Jordon touches the skin of someone, he automatically reads anything that has happened to that person, that will happen or even what is going through their head at that pacific moment. Jordon made contact with Sapphire's face earlier to see into her future. Because he wasn't expecting the sudden contact she made on him herself, he didn't concentrate on seeing anything in particular, so as almost a default, the whole of her past flashed in his mind, swamping him like a bomb exploding. With so much information it felt to him like his head was being ripped apart.**

** "I-I'm sorry?" Sapphire confusedly apologized.**

** "You jerk!" Kisuke shouted, taking Sapphire into an arm for care. "How dare you do that to a girl!"**

** "Shut up!" Jordon shouted, losing his temper a little. "You don't understand what it's like for me when someone just randomly touches me!" **

** "What? An automatic erection?! I don't care what happens when someone touches you, it's no reason to knock Sapphire to the ground!" Kisuke defended the blue eyes.**

** Jordon growled a little before walking over to the Zanpaku-to and kicking it over to the two Shinigami. Kisuke helped Sapphire to her feet and began to complain a little more while she picked up the sword.**

** "Isn't this a religious place to worship Women or something?"**

** "SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" Jordon demanded falling to the ground, quickly wiping what looked to be a tear.**

** Kisuke blinked for a moment. His expression softened and he took Sapphire away, leaving Jordon to develop his thoughts. Once the two had disappeared from his sight, more tears fell from his crimson eyes. He knelt on the floor, more and more water dripping from his face.**

** "I want my sister back." He whimpered, his voice all broken up by the resistance to tears, which was caving in. "I- I did what you asked, now give me my sister back." He quietly demanded. "Give me my sister back. GIVE HER BACK!" He called out.**

** A deep voice called back to him in response. "Well done, Jordon."**

** Jordon looked up at the Shinigami in front of him. He snarled a little at the being, and more tears fell as he laid eyes on the thing that had taken his little sister away from him.**


End file.
